


[Cover Art] for AfroGeekGoddess' After Life series.

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for AfroGeekGoddess' After Life series.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfroGeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238551) by [AfroGeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess). 



Being stuck at my desk up until 9pm for a college open day will mean that by 8pm I get tired and bored and decide to play with Photoshop on the work computer. Getting that grab from **The Empty Hearse** was a very interesting task without accessing the actual episode or Googling for it. Now I'm at home (on the following day) a bit knackered and my dyslexia is playing up.The text I'm typing looks wrongly spelled even though my brain (and the spell checker) knows it isn't. Funny how that works (even though I am more creative visually when I am tired).

This is an attempt to put three stories on one piece of cover art. I have downloaded them as an anthology for my Kobo with the fanfiction downloader plugin for Calibre . Useful piece of software that.

 

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/gEOApVLGSPD7kq-NFQhgZtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
